


Richie's Dumb Fashion Sense

by astromirage



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bill and Stan are gay, Eddie calls Richie 'Che, Eddie wears pants!!!, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie has no fashion sense, Richie is hyperactive, Sassy Stanley Uris, So are Eddie and Richie, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, That stupid photo of gonzo the muppet in that dumb outfit, eddie is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The one in which Richie dresses like Gonzo the Muppet.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 45





	Richie's Dumb Fashion Sense

Richie holds his yellow, chilli pepper button down and checkered pants, eyeing them purposefully. 

He puts them on and cuffs the hems of both of them, fixing his shirt. He looks at himself in his mirror and smiles at his outfit. He sits by his shoes, going through them all, trying to find the perfect pair. He settles on his low rise, yellow, platform Vans, he also settles on some Starry Night calf socks. 

By the time he's ready the clock already reads 7:40, which means Richie is behind schedule. 

"Shit fuck! Mom! Let's go, I'm gonna be late to fucking school!" 

Maggie Tozier opens Richie's door gently and raises an eyebrow. "Don't you curse at me Richie," She steps into his room. "What in the world are you wearing boy?" 

"Eddie's gonna hate it!" Richie exclaims excitedly.

Maggie knew about Richie's boyfriend, Eddie, and how his, how would you say it, questionable, fashion decisions, endeared yet annoyed his love. 

"Come on Richie, you're going to be late." She ushers him out. 

"Let's go Mom!" He runs out to their car. 

Wentworth stops mid sip as he sees his oddly dressed son rush out of the house. 

Maggie laughs and kisses Wentworth before driving him to school. 

.・。.・゜✭・

Richie, very confidently, he might add, walks onto the campus of Derry High. He sets his sights on his very cute boyfriend wearing his usual polo tucked into light washed jeans and topped off by his cute little, pristine, white and black vans. 

Beverly is talking to Eddie as Richie approaches. She stops talking to burst out in unrestricted laughter. The other loser's who saw Richie were also laughing, very hard. Eddie, too confused to understand just quirks an eyebrow and sits there. Richie wraps his arms around Eddie and kisses his head. 

"Hello Eds my love." He flourishes, squeezing him tighter. 

"Hi 'Che." He says, melting into his hug. 

"Eddie, please turn around, I'm begging." Bev gasps out in between laughs. 

So he does, he stands up and turns around, stricken speechless by his boyfriends clothing. "I, wha-, 'Che." 

"What's wrong Spaghetti? You don't like my outfit?" He turns in a circle, jokingly. 

Eddie stays silent before smiling. "I fucking love it!" 

This statement causes another roar of laughter from the Loser club. 

Richie cocks his head. "You do?" 

"Yes! It's beautiful 'Che!" 

As much as Richie wanted to be mad that his outfit didn't make Eddie want to explode, the way Eddie's eyes soften at him and his unordinary outfit, made him soft and squishy. 

Richie leans over and kisses Eddie. Eddie kisses back just as fierce and passionately. 

"Ew, get a room you homos!" Stan semi shouts from his position, by Bill's side, holding his hand. 

Richie flips him off and continues kissing his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
